


Counting Numbers

by madiowo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Pre-Canon, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, kind of a major character death??, no beta we die like ben, not rly though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiowo/pseuds/madiowo
Summary: Vanya, or the ordinary Number Seven, finally gets a chance with her extraordinary family.Although nothing seems to go well in this family.





	1. Chapter 1

Number Seven, or in other words, Vanya. The assumed ‘normal’ one inside her family of so called ‘superheros’. The one that always seemed to be excluded from any activities except for her 3 even plate meals. Of course, though, her siblings noticed her. This did not mean that they included or were nice to Vanya.

 

Vanya lays in her small undecorated room, her violin at the end of the bed. She’s staring up at the ceiling, of course, thinking. Thinking full of needed self-pity and needed sadness. 

She sits up, adjusting herself enough to open the case of her violin. The case clicks open with a loud snap. Vanya flinches at this loud noise, seeming on edge for no apparent reason. She slowly moves the violin out of the velvet inside of the case, along with grabbing the bow. 

She smiles at this violin, the only presumed constant in her life. Her only apparent friend in this hole called life. She raises the violin to her chin, positioning it carefully and with precision. Her bow lifts up apparent to her wrist, and dragging across her violin strings.

In this instance, she’s in peace. She’s happy. Included in something for once. Of course, this instance did not go on for long.

There was a loud knock on the door, before one of her assumed siblings opened it up. She dropped her violin to her lap, eyes focused on the opening door. It, of course (as it seemed on the daily this happened), was Diego.

“H-hey Vanya, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Diego sputtered out.

She acted with pure enthusiasm, finally being talked to about something. Something that she could be included in!

“Of course! What did you want to talk about?” 

“I-I just w-w-wanted to know if y-you could not p-play the v-violin when it’s not training t-time for us?”

Oh.

Of course he was heading for that route. At least she was being talked to. The last several times they even tried to communicate with her was through a slip under the door with the scribbled letters ‘SHUT UP’ on them. 

But, she smiled anyways.

“Oh! I apologize, I’ll just, “ she paused, “play when you have trainings or are out on missions.”

Diego smiled, nodding. (Oh how she would pay to see a smile like that on her siblings faces on the daily. )

“Thank y-you Vanya, I’ll s-see you at supper.”

She nodded, waving a hand at Diego going out the door. Even though her siblings didn’t seem to notice her that much, at least she got warnings about even playing a solid note on her violin when they weren’t out on missions. 

As the door closed, she started putting her violin away, a wetness now in her eyes. She wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform.

As Number Seven, she should expect this. A needed self doubt and a needed sadness put there since she was four. A numbness but not quite enough.

But something she did not expect was the sudden arrival of her mother knocking on the door with her usual smile. 

“Number Seven? Your father requires you to meet him in his office as soon as possible.”

Her smile always seemed warming, never in the wrong place, never unnerving. She seemed surprised to even have this pleasure of a smile dedicated to her. 

Vanya nodded at her mother, slowly getting up and putting her violin away back inside its velvet covered case.


	2. Chapter 2

As Vanya, or Number Seven in her father's case, walked dreadingly to his office, she actually wasn’t that worried. In her case, the worst that could happen was straight up yelling at her for doing something a normal child would have done with no problem. Of course, since the 7 children are just numbers in Reginalds case, it appears the thought of what a normal child would do is completely out of the case. 

As she finally reached the door of Reginald's office, she took a deep breath. Would there be anything to really worry about? Would there be anything wrong with how she looks or presents herself? She felt her panic slowly dying off, constantly reminding herself that everything is fine that she wouldn’t need to worry about anything.

She knocked on Reginalds door 3 times before hearing the booming voice of her father figure. She always hated to hear that booming voice of his, always remaining of no care and love for his 7 children. 

She opened the door, walking and shutting the door behind herself. She stood in front of the desk of her father figure, waiting to either get yelled at or something new she was getting blamed for. 

“Number Seven, although it has been cleared several times that you are indeed useless unlike your other siblings, I would like you to participate in trainings and missions.”

Hah.

What?

She stood there with little to none breathing skill, shocked beyond belief. It was a shock that she was actually still breathing and living. He thought that she could train and go on missions? Was this for the guilt? Reginald probably doesn’t feel guilt in the first place so she placed that off her list. 

“So, Number Seven, is that understandable?”

She was caught off guard by his voice echoing through the small office room her father had. She was ecstatic, actually. To say that it was understandable was a complete understatement. This, was fantastic! She could now possibly fit in with the other children, be able to not be constantly yelled at for playing her violin and be able to participate in their late night outings!

“Yes, that is understandable.”

“Then you may leave.”

She nodded, seeming careful not to smile. She opened the door, again stepping out of the dreadful room and closing the door. As she slowly closed the door, there was an exciting smile on Vanya’s face that she wished her siblings could smile like. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from all of the smiling.

As she seemed to smile like the sun, she walked back to her room. She seemed to be almost as giddy as Klaus, more or less with 25% of his energy. It seemed almost impossible to skip down the hallways of the large house, but Vanya managed not to skip. She closed her eyes while she walked down the seemingly endless hallway down to her room, a bright smile on her face. Of course, this smile could not last for long.

Vanya ended up bumping into one of her siblings. Of course, it would not make any difference with their reaction as they all seemed to radiate the fact that she was extremely annoying. 

She backed up, backing away from her siblings. Her cheeks were now flourished with flamingo pink. Luther, of course it was Luther. Why couldn’t it be Klaus or Ben? At least those two wouldn’t literally pick her up and drop her on her bed. 

She smiled awkwardly, trying to have Luther in a sort of a good mood before he ends up dropping her almost head first onto her bed. 

“I-I’m sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Luther, of course, didn’t have a smiling reaction like a normal sibling would have. He almost had the amount of sass Allison had, although without him being a female and all. His face was resting in an irritated reaction, like he had just got of bed on the complete wrong side ( ignoring that there was only one side he could get up on ).

“Next time watch where you are going, Number Seven. Remember who your leader is, no matter your uselessness in this household.”

Of course. Thanks Luther.

She continued smiling though, like the ‘leader’ of the household was going to get her mood down knowing that she was now going to be able to participate in trainings and missions. But, she doubted that this smile was going to last long knowing how the siblings could always possibly team up on their useless sibling. 

She nodded with confirmation, trying to prove to Luther that she understood his warning ( although Luther always seemed to repeat this warning on the daily to everyone else, just a little mixed up ) and what Vanya did was terrible of her to do. 

She started to back away from Luther, wanting to go back in the other direction and eventually get to her destination. All Vanya wanted was to lay down and read a nice book, wait until the next training or meal time, and go to bed. She, in alternate, got picked up by the skin of her neck and tossed over Luther's shoulder.

She started to panic, because what else would you do in the situation where your superhuman brother picks you up and brings you possibly to your needed destination or an ungodly destination where no one wanted to be. 

She hung over Luther’s shoulder numbly, knowing that she couldn’t ( without reason ) get out of this situation without 1) bribing or 2) crying. So, she instead, just hung over his shoulder.

The repetitive stomps of her brother while he walked and she bounced on his shoulder were getting quite annoying to her. It, of course seemed, like he was not in a good mood like usual. 

“Hey, I’m sorry to pardon whatever the hell is happening here, but what the fuck.”

Luther ( along with Vanya because she was on his shoulder ) turned around, to see Klaus standing there.

“I am taking Number Seven back to her bedroom.”

“First of all, you can call her by her real name. Which if you did not remember, is Vanya! A beautiful name if I do say so myself. Second off, why couldn’t she walk there by herself?”

Luther paused, eyeing Klaus with all of his ( surprising ) hope for him. Luther grabbed Vanya off of his shoulder and roughly put her down, before of course, turning away.

“Huh, that went swell, didn’t it sister?”

She nodded, actually being shocked ( and hopeful that Luther will not do that again ) that Klaus actually did that. 

“Completely. .”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add these notes for the past 2 chapters now,,,
> 
> but thank you for reading this story!
> 
> It's my first ever experience writing a story for others and posting it on a website so others can enjoy!
> 
> I would absolutely love some feedback in the comments if you guys have any ideas of what I should change in the story or what should happen in the story. 
> 
> Thank you!!!

After being picked up by Luther, confronted by Klaus, and having a tiny panic attack, she finally got back to her tiny humble abode. Even though her bedroom wasn’t much ( a small room, a little bit bigger than her father's office ) , she still loved her little bedroom. It was a space where she didn’t really worry about the others yelling at her or seeing their glances. 

She fell backwards upon her bed, the bed creaking and bouncing up and down. On days like this, she’d lay on her bed and stare at the ceiling. There wasn’t much to do if you were technically the only ordinary one in your family. Her family members would be training, trying to use their powers, or making fun of each other. There truly wasn’t an in between in this family. 

She, of course knew, that she would have to participate in trainings now. She could now possibly know a way to defend herself from even lowlife crime! Of course, this would take a while and even a long time if you compare how much her siblings have trained compared to her. 

She sat up from her lying position, running her hands through her hair. She, personally, felt like this would not be a fun experience with her siblings but a fun experience with training and learning how to defend herself. Although, a large question she had at mind was ‘why’? Why did her father now just tell her that she could now attend trainings and missions?

Knowing her father, he would just put her aside and completely forget that she was there. Probably not even include her in the trainings at all or just use her for another hostage training. The last time that she even got included in the training was because she was the supposed hostage that each of them ( separately ) had to save from a building. That, in her experience, was not fun at all. 

Other than that terrible experience ( that happened two times so far ) , she was not included that much in terms of missions or trainings. For this to happen was a complete success on her part even though she has never really asked to be included in missions or trainings. The most she has ever asked is why she was never allowed to play with them. Of course, her father told her there was truly nothing special about her and wasn’t allowed to play with them.

Thanks father. Way to bump up your adopted child's self esteem which already seems to be below average. 

Anyways, there didn’t seem to be a lot of activity inside the Hargreeves household. Something that she did know for sure is that their highest activity points would be after missions, when they were either complaining about what went wrong or how the other numbers should get their act together. Unsurprising to Vanya, she was never included in these discussions or even brought up. 

In alternate, their lowest point of activity inside the Hargreeves household was right after either personal training or all together training. Since she personally never had to participate in these trainings, she never got the reason why it seemed like they all got down from a sugar high of a thousand. She would guess that they were working as hard as they could without being yelled at by Reginald ( which was extremely hard ). 

She started to get up from her bed, pushing herself up from the sitting position she was currently in. 

The sudden thought of what Five would think was now apparent inside her head while she stood up. How would of he thought of her now participating in missions and trainings? How would of he thought of how the other numbers now treat Vanya? Would he have ever cared about her if she even had a power?

Of course he would have cared, or assuming what she remembered of him he would. He vanished a few years now, rushing up from the kitchen table after breaking the no speaking rule during their third meal of the day. Arguing that he could try time travel now, that he was strong enough because he was practicing his jumps. 

Man, Vanya wished that she got up and ran after him. Yelling at him to come back from where he is now. But, of course, she couldn’t do that now. 

Now, the biggest worry she has is how she is going to deal with trainings and missions.


End file.
